Evil Success
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: Danny's parents dicover his secret the worst way possible. Now he's dying and it's all their fault. Can they figure out how to help him or is Danny done for?
1. Beginning

"Briiiiiiiiiing!" young 14 year old, Danny Fenton's alarm clock went off.

Danny whacked it and rolled over in his bed again. He hated that stupid alarm clock. He wanted to sleep longer.

"Danny! Time to get up!" his sister Jazz was outside his door. She was like a second alarm clock, but _she_ couldn't be shut off.

Danny grunted. He had been up all night fighting ghosts. He was exhausted and really didn't feel like getting up.

"Danny?" Jazz knocked on his door.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Danny pulled the covers over his head.

Jazz came into his room, "You're not up, your still in bed."

She pulled the covers off his head.

Danny tried to pull them away from her, but she held them out of reach.

"Danny, you're going to be late for school!" Jazz had to do this every morning. Her brother was so stubborn.

Danny grunted again, "Go away Jazz."

Jazz sighed, "Rough night, again?"

Danny turned to face her. He sat up, "Yeah. Those stupid ghosts won't leave me alone!"

"You'll get used to it. Trust me," she ruffled her brother's hair, "But right now you better get ready for school before you're late.

Danny crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Jazz stared at him, he seemed to be limping and he looked miserable. She was worried about him, but right now, she too, had to get ready for school.

True, Danny wasn't feeling his best. He was tired and his leg hurt. He was hot and his vision was blurred. He splashed some water on his face to cool him off. He got in the shower and sat there in the refreshing coolness for a while. Then, he got dressed and started down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Hi, Danny!" Jazz is always so peppy in the morning, "Would you like some toast or cereal?"

"Cereal's fine. I'll get it," Danny limped over to the cabinet to get a bowl. He poured himself some Fruit Loops and sat down at the table.

"Uh, Danny? Are you okay," Jazz stared at him, worried.

"Yeah, why ask?"

"Because you forgot the milk and you're trying to eat cereal with a fork," Jazz pointed out.

"Oh," Danny went to get the milk and a spoon.

"Danny?"

"What?" Danny was getting annoyed by Jazz's questions.

"Um… are you sure you're okay. You're really jumpy and… I think you're limping."

Danny sighed. How does she notice this stuff! It's not like a normal sister would notice.

"Jazz, I-"

A huge figure came running into the room almost knocking Danny over. He was followed by a skinnier more graceful figure.

"The Spectra Signa is finally done!" Danny's gigantic Father, Jack Fenton boomed. He was holding a small white and grey remote looking thing.

"The what?" Danny and Jazz asked.

"The Spectra Signa. It will detect a ghost's ectoplasmic signature and rip it out. Leaving a giant glob of Ectoplasm for me and your mother to work with."

Danny cringed at the thought of being a giant blob of ectoplasm. He would have to note this one under a "Must Avoid."

"Yep, and now we just have to find a ghost to test it on," Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton exclaimed. Danny backed away.

"Uh… I better get to school," Danny shot out of the house so fast the other three didn't know what hit 'em.

"Whew, that was a close one," Danny saw his two friends walking towards his house.

"Hi, Danny." They greeted him. One was a girl; Sam Manson. She was a Goth and an Ultra- recyclo vegetarian. She had slick black hair, with a pony tail on top and Black and purple clothes. The other was a dark- skinned boy. He was a techno-geek and had huge blocky glasses. He always had a PDA with him and could hardly keep an eye off it, but that's Tucker Foley for ya.

"Wow, you're actually outside your house this morning," Sam commented.

"Don't you mean, out of bed?" Tucker said, sarcastically.

Danny ignored him, "Yeah, my folks made a new invention again. This one is kinda gross too."

"How so," Sam was curious.

"It finds a ghosts ectoplasmic signature and rips it's out, leaving a bunch of goo to test on."

"Eww," Sam cringed.

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"Hey, Danny, are you…limping?" Sam asked, as they began to walk to school.

"Yeah, I got into fights with a bunch of ghosts last night. The weird thing is they seemed to all hit this one leg. It hurts like crazy!" he stopped to rest his leg for a second.

"Maybe you should get it checked out?"

"No, I'm fine, just tired. I'm sure it'll be better by-" a blue mist escaped his mouth, cutting him off, "Oh, not again! Why won't these ghosts leave me alone?"

"I'm goin' ghost!" he shouted his battle cry. A blue ring appeared around his waist. It split in half; one half going upwards, the other down. It revealed snowy white hair where his normal raven black hair would be. His T- shirt and jeans were now a black and white jumpsuit with a symbol of a DP on his chest.

He flew into the sky before his friends could make him turn back or change his mind.

"I am the BOX GHOST!" a plump blue figure flew just above the street in front of Fenton works.

"Oh come on! Can't you leave me alone for one day?" Danny shot an ecto-plasmic blast at the box ghost.

He flew back a few inches then regained composure. He got a bunch of boxes out of what seemed like nowhere and started to shoot them at Danny. Danny turned intangible and watched as the boxes flew through him.

"There they are, Maddie!" Danny turned to see his parents staring up at them. His Dad held the Fenton finder and his mom held some sort of green and grey thing.

"Oh, that's nice," Danny turned to see the Box ghost throwing some new boxes at him. Danny remained intangible until they were gone. When he remained tangibility he shot some more blasts at the box ghost.

"Get him Maddie!" he heard his Dad yell. He looked to see his mom throw something at him. The box ghost seized the moment to pelt Danny with more boxes. He was hit in the chest, his right arm and, you guessed it, his hurt leg. He winced in pain.

"Hey, can't you do anything else besides throw boxes?" Danny felt something slap his back.

"Ow," he tried to reach the now attached devise but he couldn't. He felt it jiggle and some little arm things came out of it. There were six of them. They wrapped around his body and secured themselves onto Danny's chest.

Danny looked to see what his parents were planning to do to him. He panicked when his saw his mom take out some kind of green remote with one tiny button on it. She pressed it.

Danny's turned ash white when the devise attached to him began to beep. A yellow pulse went through the tentacles. In the middle a yellow circle began to glow. Then, it made a screeching noise. Danny covered his ears until it stopped and sent an electric shock through Danny's body. He screamed in pain. It felt like it was ripping him apart from the inside out.

Danny's world turned black as he fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Truth

Danny awoke with a start. Pain rippled through his body. His head pounded and his insides felt like jelly. He tried to move, but couldn't. He was in his parent's lab, and he was strapped down to some sort of metal chair. He had restraints lining his arms, legs and waist, causing him to be unable to move a muscle. He could see white gloves, boots and the logo on his chest. He sighed in relief as he realized he was still in his ghost mode.

He looked at the chair he was in. Just above his head was a huge silver claw. Danny cringed. He hoped this wasn't what he thought it was. Behind him he could just see the edge of a huge clear container. A few feet in front of him was a small control panel; in the smack middle it read **"Spectra Signa" **Danny's heart leapt into his throat. His parents were gonna pull the life out of him!

He started to panic. He had to get out of this chair! He tried to go intangible or even simply go invisible so no one could find him, but his powers wouldn't work. He couldn't even feel them beginning! He started to sweat as his mind thought as fast as lightning of a way to escape.

Then, he heard someone come down the stairs. "Oh no! No! Not now!" he struggled even more.

"Maddie! The ghost kid is awake!" Jack ran up to Danny. He was holding an ecto-gun. Danny moved his head away as Jack shoved it in his face.

His Mom ran into the room, fully equipped with ghost weapons. Maddie ran up next to Jack.

She looked Danny in the eyes. Although he had one closed, she saw something quite familiar in those glowing green eyes. The eyes of the ghost boy sitting in front of her shaking in fear; he reminded her of her own son. She quickly dismissed this ruthless thought and shoved another weapon in Danny's face.

Danny immediately regained his courage, "What are you gonna do to me?"

"You're going to be the first ghost we use our new machine on. It's called the Spectra Signa. It will find your ectoplasmic signature and rip it out." Jack continued to talk about his new invention, but it was all blurred in Danny's mind.

"_I'm only half ghost! There's no telling what it'll do to me! My own parents are going to kill me! Maybe Jazz will come down and get me out!"_ Danny brightened at the thought of his sister coming and stopping his parent's attempts to rip him up, "_Mom will you stop staring at me!"_

"- and now it's time to test this baby!" Maddie backed up. She and Jack stood behind the control panel. Jack pulled out the white and grey remote they had this morning and pressed the button in the middle.

Danny heard something above him charge up. He looked up and saw a green pulse bouncing around the claw. He looked at his parents. His father held a face filled with pure triumph, but his mom's held a hint of worry.

The claw began to lower, the green still rippling through it, until it was squarely in front of Danny's chest. It made a lunge at him and penetrated into Danny's torso. It didn't break anything, though, it was like when you put you hand in water, it will brake through the surface and you can touch it, but it doesn't break.

"Ecto- signature detected," The machine said.

The green pulse shot through Danny's body as the claw clasped on to some invisible force inside Danny. Danny screamed; he began to squirm and sweat. His eyes were clenched shut and his fingers flexed from fist form to completely spread out as the pain reached his fingertips.

The claw pulled at something that felt as if it was ripping the life out of Danny. He started to lose energy and strength at a drastic rate. His head spun and his body burned.

A liquid began to travel up the cord of the claw and into the container behind him, but it wasn't green; it was black and white. Danny's face paled and he stopped screaming. His head hung as the liquid continued to travel from his body.

"_He looks so pitiful so helpless_," Maddie thought. She wanted to catch a ghost extremely badly, but she never thought he would look this way. His face looked like a dejected child's would after a mother yelled at him for a wrong doing. She looked away, not wanting to look at the face that haunted her mind with familiarity.

"Transfer completed," the Spectra Signa was just finishing its task.

As it drained the last ounce of ectoplasm from Danny, his parents stared in amazement. The blue rings formed around his waist and separated, leaving their son; their one and only 14 year old son.

They stood speechless. _How could this happen? It's not possible! Danny can't be the…Danny's the ghost boy! No, it's a mistake. Danny isn't there, the ghost kid is playing a trick on us. My son is at school! But it looks like Danny, Is that really my son?"_

All this ran through their minds.

"Jack! We need to get Danny out of there!" Maddie slammed on the release button.

Danny fell to the floor in front of them, once again, unconscious.


	3. Problem and Consequences

Maddie ran up to the small heap on the floor that was her son.

"Danny!" Maddie kneeled down and flipped him on his back. He was extremely pale and his chest was just barely moving. She could hardly feel a pulse, but there was one, a weak one.

"Danny? Danny are you okay?" Maddie squeezed her son in a tight hug. He simply hung limp in her arms.

"Maddie? If that's Danny, than what's in the Spectra Signa?" Jack asked.

Maddie and Jack ran to the back of the Signa. There, in the container, was Danny Phantom, or a Danny Phantom squished up in a clear container. His face was also much paler than usual (If that's possible) and he looked to also be unconscious. Both Danny's were in the same state of being, unconscious and barely breathing.

"It's the ghost boy! Maddie we caught the ghost boy!" Jack grasped his wives shoulder's and shook her in joy.

"Jack!" Maddie ripped herself from her husbands grasp, "That's our son! That's Danny!"

"But how could this be Danny if Danny's over… my head hurts," Jack held his head.

"Jack! Our son _is_ the ghost boy!" Maddie tapped her chin, "That lad accident a few months ago, Danny must have gotten stuck in the portal when he turned it on! He said he was outside and we forgot to push a button, but I'm sure we checked everything. What if Danny turned it on when he was inside! He would have gotten zapped by a huge amount of ectoplasm! It must have half killed him! Jack, we half killed our own son!"

"Maddie, I can't see how that's possible. He would have been killed if he got zapped with that much ectoplasm,"

"Danny's always been a strong boy, I'm sure that's what happened and he somehow survived it, half way at least, and became half ghost," then, something clicked in Maddie's brain, " Jack, we just split our son in half!"

"Well, can't we just put them back together?" Jack suggested.

"That's always a possibility," Maddie ran up to the control panel and pushed a button marked, "Release container". It clicked and fell to the floor in front of Jack.

"Jack, bring Phantom over to Fenton," Maddie ran over to Fenton, "Whoa, that sounded weird."

She knelt down next to him. She realized that his breathing had slowed since she was last with him.

"Jack, Hurry!" Jack ran up with Phantom. He handed him to Maddie. Maddie undid the lid above Fenton and Phantom fell out. On impact Fenton was pushed a few inches away as Phantom landed on him. Phantom fell to the floor where Fenton just was.

"What!" Maddie shouted. She stood up and grabbed her husband, "Jack! It didn't work! Danny's only half alive! He can't live that way! Jack, Danny's gonna die and its all our fault!" Maddie started to sob.

-------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Sam and tucker watched Danny's fight with the Box Ghost from the shadows. They saw Danny get pelted and they saw the little round thing his mom threw stick to his back.

They watched in horror as Danny was shocked and as he fell to the ground.

"Tucker! Danny needs our help!" Sam whispered loudly.

"What can we do? We'll blow his cover," Tucker just stared as the Fenton's picked up Danny and carried him into the house. They could see Jazz in the garage getting in her car. She was completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Jazz," Sam muttered as she ran up to the car emerging fro the garage. She waved her arms to get Jazz's attention. She was just pulling out unto the street when she noticed Sam.

"Sam?" Jazz rolled down her window, "What's wrong? Where's Danny?"

"He was fighting the Box Ghost, and then your parents zapped him and he blacked out and now he's in there," Sam summed it up, pointing to the house.

"What! Mom and Dad have him? How did they get Danny? Omigosh, what if they try that new machine on him?" Jazz panicked.

"Jazz, we don't have time! There's no telling what they're going to do to him! C'mon!" Sam ran towards Fenton Works. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She screamed in anger and started to pull on the knob and pound on the door.

Jazz searched for her key, but was getting nowhere. She searched through her purse only to find a small hole where they should be, "DARN IT!"

"You lost the key!" Sam and tucker yelled at her. They were getting worried.

Jazz fell to her knees and started to cry. She held her head in her hands, "Oh, this is all my fault. If I had stayed in the house for five minutes longer, I could have helped him." She started to cry even louder.

"Jazz, It's not you fault," Sam knelt down next to Jazz, "Your parents are ghost hunters and Danny's…well, a ghost. We knew this would happen eventually. And we don't know if they're actually hurting him."

Suddenly, they could here a blood curling scream come from inside the house.

"And… now we do," Tucker said.

Jazz and Sam shot up and began to pound on the door. Tears began to run from their eyes and their knuckles became sore and bruised.

"MOM DAD! PLEASE OPEN UP! PLEASE," Jazz begged. She stopped banging for a second, "Sam I have an idea." Sam moved out of the way and Jazz moved a few inches from the door. She stared at it for a few seconds.

"Uh, what is she doing?" Tucker asked.

Jazz ran and kicked the door as hard as she could. It wavered but didn't fall. She backed up once more, "This door has always been a little unstable, because once, "she kicked again, "my Dad accidentally pulled it off. It's never been the same since then." She kicked it once more the top hinge cracked as the door hung limp.

"Come on! Help me out!" Sam and Tucker began to kick the door too, each time the door swaying in; the screams coming to them a little louder.

The second hinge cracked just as the screaming ceased. This only caused them to kick the door with more force.

"_What if they killed him? His parents are perfectly capable of doing that. Oh, I'll never forgive them if they did!" _Sam and Jazz panicked, horrible thoughts surfing through their minds.

The door finally crashed to the floor after what seemed like an eternity. The three bolted down to the basement. They halted to a stop on the stairs when the saw the scene before them. Jack and Maddie were pacing and panicking. Both Danny's lain motionless on the floor, and from where, they seemed to not be breathing.

"Mom, Dad? What happened?" Jazz asked, she barely noticed Sam shoot down the stairs and pick up Danny in her arms. He was just barely breathing and his pulse was super weak. She noticed Phantom also on the floor, one arm draped over his chest, he seemed to be paling and he looked completely drained of all energy. It looked like he had aged ten years and was holding on by just a thread.

"Jazz, Sam, Tucker? Why aren't you at school?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, we… forgot, something and we heard the screaming so we decided to check it out," Well, it was partially true, I guess, I mean they _could_ say they forgot Danny.

"Oh, I'm a horrible mother!" Maddie buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

"You're not a horrible mother, Mom. You're a great mom," Jazz came down to reassure her mom.

"Jazz, honey, look what I've done to Danny! He's practically dead! And I killed him!" she began to cry louder. Jazz looked over at her brother…s, brothers. Sam was frantically trying to get Danny breathing and functioning properly again, while Tucker did, whatever one can do to a ghost, to Phantom.

Jazz hugged her mom, "He'll be okay. He's been through worse," Jazz faked a smile but in her heart she was silently saying, "_I hope he'll be okay."_

Sam yelled in anger at her futile attempt to help Danny, "I'm going to bring him upstairs. Tucker, you carry Phantom."

She picked up the exceptionally light Danny. He felt as though he was half his weight. Tucker carried Phantom who was a little too light, as he kept dropping him because he felt just like air.

Sam laid Danny on the couch; Tucker put Phantom on an armchair. Sam kneeled down on the floor so her head was level with Danny's. She started to cry as Danny was still barely breathing and she couldn't get him to start to breath properly again. Jazz ran up to her brother. She was going to have to do CPR.

Maddie and Jack stood in the kitchen door way staring at their children and their friends frantically try to help their son.

"_Apparently they've known about Danny being half ghost. Why didn't he tell us? Doesn't he trust us?"_ all these thoughts went through Maddie's mind as she stared at her son, tears brimming in her violet eyes.

"Sam! You pump on his chest! I'll get him breathing correctly!" Jazz began the CPR procedure.

Jazz went first, then, Sam pumped on his chest. She felt his pulse to see if it had gotten any stronger, but it stayed the same.

"Again!" Jazz and Sam repeated this procedure several times, until Jazz was gasping for air herself and Sam's wrists hurt. His condition stayed the same.

Jazz screamed in anger, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" she glared at her parents.

They glanced at their feet.

"Jazz, Danny's only half alive. The other half is right here," Tucker pointed to Phantom, slowly fading on the chair.

Sam had been deep in thought this entire time, "I think I may know the problem and sadly the consequences," she said.

Everyone gave her their full attention.

"You said that new machine you guys made rips out a ghost's ectoplasm, right?" Jack and Maddie nodded shamefully, "Well, I think when you used it on Danny, since he was only half ghost; it ripped out his ghost half."

"Then why can't we just put them back together," Maddie asked.

"Well, I think the way they were separated may have had an impact on them. Being ripped in half isn't the best thing for ya," she didn't want to say those words, knowing in her heart that her best friend couldn't survive if they didn't find a way to put the two back into one.

"What are the consequences?" Jazz asked a little fearful of what she was about to hear.

Sam took a deep breath, "Well, Danny will only do half as much," she got a bunch of confused stares, "He'll only have half his attitude, not like last time when he separated himself, this is far worse. I guess the only good thing is both Danny's will act normal. Um, he'll only have half the appetite, he'll sleep half the day and he'll be awake half a day. He'll have half the energy and half the strength. He'll only breathe half of how he's supposed to, which isn't good. His heart will beat half as much as _it's_ supposed to and this will result in both Danny's dying." She glanced downward, "But what will kill him faster is simply being separated from his ghost half." She closed her eyes as tears began to form.

"Why can't we just use the Fenton Ghost catcher like last time?" Tucker asked.

"Um, about that," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "We kind of needed to use some of the parts from that to make the Spectra Signa. It didn't seem very useful, so we thought it was okay," he grinned sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT!" Jazz was flipping out. She began to rant, but Sam cut her off.

"Jazz, it's okay, it wouldn't work anyway," Sam put a hand on Jazz's shoulder, yet didn't smile. Her mind was set on Danny, "Do you think he'll wake up?"

"I hope so," Jazz, Sam and Tuck went to sit and comfort their dying friend.

"Jack, what are we going to do? Are son is dying! It's our fault! We can't just sit here!" Maddie grabbed a handful of Jack's jumpsuit in both her hands.

"We're going to figure out a way to put out son back together," Jack said, a hint of sadness covering his triumphal statement.

Jack and Maddie ran to the lab to begin their research.

"I think they took this rather well," Tucker commented

Jazz and Sam glared at him.

"What were they going to do, kick they're son out? He's already dying!" Sam yelled, causing Tucker to shrink back. Suddenly, tears began to pour out of her violet eyes. She buried her head in Danny's chest and sobbed.

She heard Jazz and Tucker gasp and then a hand swept over her hair.


	4. Double Feelings

Sam shot up only to face Danny Phantom floating above them. He looked extremely weak and faded, and he was clutching his chest with one hand; the other on the wall to steady him. He was smiling at Sam, but the smile seemed to be hiding some sort of pain.

"Danny you're okay!" Sam jumped up to grab his neck in a hug, but somehow she was able to hold this fading one in front of her. She was surprised as she thought her hands would go straight through him. She jumped back in shock and Danny fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Danny," Sam helped him up.

"It's okay," his voice was like a whisper. Then, Sam saw what he had been covering up on his chest earlier. There was a huge gouge with green ectoplasm oozing out. He winced with pain as he tried to stand. He lifted his head and saw Sam staring at the hole in his chest and immediately covered it again. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Danny, is that… is that how they separated you?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, well actually it was a claw," Danny smiled weakly.

Sam stared at him unbelievably. He was so stubborn! He would always try to seem okay so no one would worry. He was dying for Pete's sake!

"Sam, I'm fine…really," Danny put his other hand on her shoulder.

"Danny!" she threw up her hands, knocking Danny's hand off, "You have a hole in your chest! How can you say you're fine?"

Danny's smile faded. He looked at the floor and his face turned downcast.

Sam felt a rush of guilt flood over her. She had hurt this boy's delicate little soul.

"I'm sorry Danny. I just…I worry about you. You always try to be okay. You always hide what's going on," Sam turned from his faded green stare, "I don't want to see you die Danny,"

Danny turned her face back towards him, "Sam, I'm not dead. I'm right here in front of you."

"No, you're going to die. You will and I don't want to see that," Sam backed away from Danny.

Danny looked at the ground; his eyes closed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Jazz was smiling at him. It was her sympathy/I'm so proud of you, smile. Danny tried to smile, but instead he fell to the floor. Both hands were clutching his chest.

"Danny?" Jazz wanted to comfort her brother.

"No! Go! Go… far away," Danny stuck one hand out and pointed to the kitchen.

"But Danny-" Jazz began.

"GO!" Danny was shaking like crazy. Anyone could tell he was in a lot of pain.

Jazz did as Danny told her. Tucker followed suit. Sam stayed glued to the spot. She stared at her best friend, her secret love, lying there trembling.

"Sam, GO!" Danny looked at her with painful, fear stricken eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"No, Danny. I won't leave," she tried to hold on to him, to help him stand, but he formed a shield around himself to keep her away.

"Sam, you have to. PLEASE, I don't want you to get hurt," his eyes showed how badly he wanted her to go. They reflected his care for her. She had no choice but to run to the kitchen with the others.

They peered through the doorway at the figure in the living room. He fell forward his arms leaving his chest to hold him up. The three could see the ectoplasm ooze out onto the floor. It gathered in one spot and it seemed to be burning a hole in the floor! Danny screamed.

"_That ectoplasm coming from his body, it's like acid. It must be burning Danny's inside! I have to help him!"_ Jazz started to run to her brother, but his small body let off some sort of pulse. It shattered the shield around him. It broke the windows and lamps and it slammed Jazz into the stairs. Fenton was pushed back farther onto the couch the lamp next to him shattering to pieces that fell all over his body.

Phantom collapsed, right into the puddle of burning ectoplasm. He didn't care; his body couldn't burn anymore than it already did. He couldn't move from that spot, his strength was drained. He just barely managed to murmur his sister's name.

"I'm okay, Danny," Jazz rubbed her head, then ran up to her brother, "It's okay Danny, we're hear for you." She pulled him away from the puddle and flipped him onto his back. His chest was red and it looked like it hurt like crazy. His eyes had lost they're green glow and he used all his strength just to keep them open.

"My other half," He pointed to Fenton, "He's…waking up."

Jazz looked over at the couch. Danny F. was trying to sit up, but he too, was clutching his chest. Sam and Tucker ran over to help him out.

Jazz turned back to Phantom, but only got to study the wound for a second before hearing Sam scream.

Blood was pouring out of Danny F's chest, staining his white shirt. It face was paling and the blood kept coming. Under his shirt was a gouge identical to the one Danny P. had, except the blood came much faster.

"_We need Mom and Dad's help,"_ Jazz concluded. She ran to the kitchen doorway and yelled, "Mom, Dad! We need help in here!"

As soon as she said this, two figures bounded up the stairs.

"What? What's wrong? Is Danny okay?" Maddie panicked.

"That's the problem," Jazz pointed at both Danny's; a pool of blood next to both.

Maddie took one look at them, "Jack get the Fenton first aid kit!" Then she ran up to Danny F. she lifted him up in her arms. She squeezed him in a tight hug, ignoring the blood sopping into her jumpsuit.

Jack ran back with the Fenton First aid kit. Maddie grabbed it. She laid Danny down and pulled out a strip of bandages from the kit.

"Kids, can you go and get Danny some extra clothes?" she asked, not looking at them, but focusing on Danny.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker ran upstairs and into Danny's dark room. His bed was still a mess and he had left his computer on all night.

Jazz went to the dresser and yanked open the drawer. In it were a bunch of identical shirts. She grabbed one, closed the drawer and opened the one under it. It had jeans in it.

"Wow, Danny's much more organized with his clothes than everything else," Sam commented.

"That's because he doesn't do it. Mom organizes his clothes when he's at school," Jazz closed the drawer, "he's so clueless he never notices. Now come on!" Jazz ran out the door. Sam and Tucker followed, but Sam just barely noticed a blue notebook marked "My Life" on it.

"_Could that be his diary? No boy's don't have diary's…Do they/"_She shook away the thought and followed the two.

Jazz brought down the clothes just as Maddie finished bandaging Danny F. He winced as she tightened it around his small ribs. Jazz handed her the clothes. Maddie handed them to Jack, who picked up his son and carried him to the bathroom so he could change.

Maddie then focused on Danny P. She wasn't sure if she should take his jumpsuit off, because she wasn't sure if there was anything under it. She ripped a small hole in the sleeve and saw a white and red T-shirt.

"Kids, help me get this jumpsuit off," Maddie lifted her ghost son up. Jazz, Sam and Tuck began to pull it off, only to reveal a torn T-shirt that was turning green and an ectoplasm covered pair of pants. As soon as the suit was off he looked just like Danny, just…white hair and green eyes,

"I'll go get another pair of clothes," Jazz ran back up the stairs. Maddie began to Bandage Danny P. but the bandages wouldn't grasp his ghostly skin. As soon as the bandage touched the ectoplasm it dissolved as its acid like state took over its weak material.

"What?" Maddie was confused, "This is going to have to call got the Fenton Ghost Bandages," She pulled out a roll of glowing green bandages. Sam and Tucker stared at it like, "Why do you even have those?"

Maddie noticed they're stare, "We mad it just in case a ghost cut one us and it would work with real bandages," She began to wrap them around Phantoms body.

Jazz ran down with a new pair of clothes. Maddie was about half way done bandaging when Danny P. started to scream again. Something was hurting him…something they couldn't see.

"Danny, what's wrong, what's hurting you?" Maddie asked her son.

Danny continued to scream. It seemed to echo, until they realized the Danny upstairs was too, screaming. Jack was frantically trying to figure out what was wrong, but to no avail.

Maddie hugged her son. She was there for him and she always would be.

"Mom, I think their bodies are going into shock from being separated," Jazz yelled over the screaming.

Maddie knew this was her fault, she felt so guilty. He squeezed her son, until the screaming subsided.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at his mom, "Thanks Mom." He tried to return her hug but couldn't. He was too weak.

Maddie finished bandaging him and they went up to the bathroom to put his new clothes on.

Jack and Danny F. came back downstairs, "Hmm," Jack thought, "I can't put you back on the couch. It's too bloody. Hmmm," then Jack brightened up. He started to run out of the room, but slipped on some of the ectoplasm residing on the floor. Jack fell flat on his back, but Danny just about flew out of his Dad's arms and conked his head on the wall, causing his world to become blurred and dizzy.

----------------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Maddie was helping Danny P. get changed when she heard the thud downstairs. She heard something hit the ground and then something hit the wall…hard. Just as that happened Danny P. held his head, as his world too became fuzzy.

Both Danny's could feel anything that happened to the other, including excruciating pain.


	5. Time to Help

"Danny are you okay?" Maddie kneeled down next to Danny who had slumped to the floor.

"Yeah, but my other half, is he?" Danny pointed at the door. Maddie stood up and left to go check on Danny F.

"Jack?" she said from atop the stairs, "Is Danny alright?"

Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Jack all surrounded Danny who was slumped on the ground holding his pounding head.

"He had a little bump," Jack picked Danny back up.

"Dad slipped and Danny hit the wall," Jazz told Maddie.

"That's what I thought," Maddie said, "Phantom can feel it too." She ran down stairs and went up to Danny.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" Maddie smoothed his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny said, but in reality, his head was spinning. Jack put him in the armchair while Jazz laid a towel on the couch.

"I better go check on Phantom," Maddie told them.

"That's okay. You don't have to" Phantom flew down the stairs and sat on the floor in front of her.

Maddie laughed and ruffled his hair before picking him up and setting him on the couch.

"What do you guys want to do, watch TV or something," Jazz asked.

"Sure," both Danny's answered.

They flicked on the TV and watched _Pirates of the Caribbean _on icontrol. (Sorry, but I love that movie)

"You're father and I have some work to do in the lab," Maddie said after the movie had finished.

They had just entered the kitchen when Danny P. started to scream again. They immediately ran back into the living room to see what the matter was.

He was clutching his chest, the bandaged had been dissolved and the ectoplasm was once again dripping out. Danny F. was screaming too. He could feel the same pain as Phantom, and it hurt both of them like crazy.

"What's going on?" Maddie was about to run up to Danny when Jazz pushed her back into the kitchen.

"Jazz, let me see Danny," Maddie tried to shove Jazz out of the way.

"No! Whatever you used to separate Danny is reacting with his ectoplasm. It's too dangerous to be around him," Jazz pocked her head out the door way to watch the Danny's.

They both continued to scream. Phantom looked to be in more pain than Fenton. The ectoplasm in his body was burning him.

"Jack, look what we did to our son!" Maddie screamed as she continued to stare at Danny. Jack simply stared and gawked.

Phantom's screaming subsided as he keeled over letting out another pulse, although this time it was worse than earlier. One could swear they heard the walls begin to crack. It sounded like the house would crumble apart on top of them if these things got much stronger. The impact sent Fenton flying across the room right into the television. They both flew into the wall. Danny's head fell forward and his body fell limp as he entered unconsciousness.

Phantom's arms couldn't hold him up any longer as he too fell to the floor; in the same state as Fenton.

Maddie immediately ran up to Phantom, making sure to avoid the small puddle of ectoplasm residing near his chest. She picked him up and carried him over to the couch. Then, she picked up Fenton and put him on the opposite end of the couch. She stared at her boy; tears brimming in her eyes.

"_Oh, this is all my fault. I never should have built that machine. Danny's in pain and dying, and I'm the cause of it and I can't help him. Oh, Danny why did I ever let this happen?" _Maddie then let her tears flow freely. She ran up to her son and grabbed them in a back crunching hug, "I'm so sorry Danny. I'm so sorry."

"It'll be okay, Mom," Jazz put a hand on her back to reassure her. Maddie kept mumbling incoherent words to Danny.

The rest of the group also walked up to them to encourage Maddie and both halves of Danny. This is going to be hard.

Maddie lifted her head and looked straight at her husband, "Jack, we need to test on Danny."

Jazz, Sam and Tucker stared at her.

"I'll get the lab set up!" Jack boomed. He raced down into the basement as quick as a flash.

"Kids can you help me carry Danny?" Maddie picked up Phantom.

"Mom? You and Dad will be careful, right," Jazz asked nervously. She didn't want anything else bad to happen to her brother.

"Of course, I won't let anything bad happen to them, and I'll make sure your father doesn't either," Maddie started to walk to the lab.

Sam and Jazz picked up Danny F. and followed Maddie.

Maddie walked rather slowly. She stared at her son, guilty thoughts running through her mind. She felt so ugly, so dirty for what she had done. If only she could go back in time and stop all this from ever happening, everything would be okay. But the question that she wanted the answer to most was, "Why didn't Danny tell us about his powers?" she pondered on this for quite a while.

"Mom?" Jazz nudged Maddie who had stopped in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. Sweetie," she walked into the lab. Jack had gotten two tables set up and was now playing with a few action figures of himself and some ghost.

"Jack, it's time to start," Maddie said. She laid Phantom down on one of the tables while Sam and Jazz laid Fenton down on the other. Maddie strapped them down with an incredibly strong strap just in case Phantom's ectoplasm acted up again or something else weird happened with Fenton. She and Jack grabbed a lab coat and pair of goggles and put them on. Then, they grabbed what tools they would need. They chose only what they thought necessary. They didn't want to do too much to Danny.

"Kids, you may want to go wait upstairs," Maddie told them. They sighed, but obeyed.

"Promise me Danny will be okay," Jazz asked before she left the room.

"Promise."

As soon as they were gone, Maddie turned to Jack, "Let's begin.

---------------------------------- --------------------------------- --------------------------------

**Sorry for the late update, but school started again so I didn't have too much time. (Ugh I hate school) but anyway I'm really gonna enjoy this next chapter, especially since it'll be kinda like my dissection tomorrow at school we get to dissect a squid. Woot! But enough of me. Please Review, I'm open for anything. I'll update ASAP**


	6. Tests and Results

Maddie looked at her son carefully. She took a small scalpel and slit each of their index fingers. Blood began to ooze out of the cuts. Fenton's was red, and Phantoms was a dark green. She put the blood in a test tube.

Jack wrapped up their fingers and watched at what Maddie was doing. She took a stick and stirred the red and green blood together.

"Jack, I need a sample of the substance we used in the signa," she said, waving a hand behind her. She stared intently at the tube in her hands.

Jack ran off and returned with a liquid sample of the electric that spun around the claw when the signa was used on Danny.

Maddie took it from him and poured it into the tube with the blood. They gawked at the results.

When Maddie mixed the two different types of blood it turned to a weird mixed color of green and red. When the liquid from the signa touched them, they immediately separated into two separate colors once more.

"That's weird. When I mixed Danny's two types of blood, it was a chemical reaction. The signa's material shouldn't have separated them again. That's not possible…is it?" Maddie rubbed her chin.

Jack too thought, "Maddie, I think the signa has a reaction with Phantom's ectoplasm. It reacts to that, causing Fenton's blood to separate from the ectoplasm to escape harm."

"Yes, but what type of reaction did it have?" Maddie turned to look at Danny, "Hmm?"

Jack walked up to Fenton and began to check his pulse.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Maddie stared in curiosity.

"I think-" Jack was cut of by a small sizzle from behind Maddie. She turned to see that the ectoplasm had completely dissolved the test tube and was now eating away at the table she had set it down on. The red blood was also being eaten away at, causing the ectoplasm to grow.

Jack and Maddie stood glued to the spot and watched as the ectoplasm completely ate all of Fenton's blood and ate a hole in the table. It fell to the floor and faded, leaving a harmless black blob.

Maddie blinked, "_Okay…that was weird."_

"I've never seen that happen before," Maddie grabbed a container and set it next to the blob. Then, she pulled on a pair of plastic gloves and put it in the container for testing.

She put it back on the table and sighed,_ "This is a whole battle and itself. How am I ever going to figure out what we did to Danny?"_

"Maddie, I think I have something," Jack was holding Fenton's wrist.

"What?" Maddie walked over next to her husband. She cocked an eyebrow as he began to explain his actions.

"When Phantoms ectoplasm acts up Fenton's body gathers its energy and transfers it to Phantom. You can feel it," he put Maddie's hand on Fenton's wrist so she could feel his pulse. It was weak and getting weaker by the second. Even the small amount of ectoplasm that acted up a few moments ago sent a signal to Fenton, causing his body to send it energy over to Phantom.

"Honey, you're brilliant!" Maddie beamed. She hugged her husband and he smiled from ear to ear.

She let go and looked Jack in the eyes; joy glistening in hers. She, then, turned around and took a few more blood samples from the boys, "We have a lot of studying to do."

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Jazz drummed her fingers restlessly on the kitchen table; her other arm held her head in boredom. Sam stared off into space, her thoughts completely centered on Danny. Tucker was munching on some toast he made. His chomps disrupted the eerie silence.

"So, you want to do something? Like play video games?" Tucker asked as he swallowed his last piece of toast.

"How can you think of video games at a time like this?" Jazz wondered, mostly to herself.

Sam simply sighed. She truly didn't know how Tucker could be so optimistic all the time. Danny was dying, and all he could think about was video games.

The hours passed on…and on and on, until Jazz couldn't take it any longer.

"How long is this going to take!" she jumped up from her seat.

Sam and Tucker were startled by her sudden outburst. They stared as she began to rant.

"Danny could be dead and we're just sitting here. We're not helping him any. I say we go into that lab and help Danny!" Jazz faced them; hands on hips and a determined look on her face.

"Um I don't think-" Sam began, but Jazz didn't listen. She bolted into the lab. She was worried about her brother and she **was** going to help.

"Jazz!" Sam and Tucker ran after her. They got as far as the mid section of the stairs before they ran into Jazz. She was staring at the scene below.

Jack and Maddie had various blood stains on their coats and were vigorously. Both Danny's were covered in their own blood, but it was only because of the tests that were being done on them.

"M…Mom? Dad? Wha…what happened?" Jazz stuttered. She couldn't believe Danny's condition.

"Jazz?" Maddie turned to face her daughter, "I thought we told you to wait upstairs?"

Jazz gawked, **"I knew it! Just because Danny's part ghost… you would do this to him! Look at him! He's worse than when you started! I never thought that just because you were ghost hunters you would do such a thing! But not to any ghost! NOOO, you did it to Danny! You're SON!"** Jazz's cheeks flushed. She ran down the rest of the stairs and grabbed a blanket. She wrapped up Danny and hugged him.

"Jazz, sweetie, we weren't trying to hurt him. We figured a lot of things with this. We would never hurt our son. We did this because we had too," Maddie took her gloves off and put a hand on Jazz's shoulder in reassurance.

Jazz lightened up a bit. She knew her parents too well to ever accuse them of hurting Danny on purpose, "Well, has he woken up at all?" jazz ran her fingers threw his hair.

"Come to think of it…no?" Maddie turned to face Jack, "We need to clean these two up and get them ready to break the news to."

Jack perked up at there intelligent discoveries being shared. He had just picked up Phantom when the portal began to glow a bright green (or brighter than it had been before)

"There's a ghost coming," Sam made known. Jazz ran to shut the portal, but didn't get there in time. A pink mist filled the room as the ghost entered. It was so thick everyone began to cough.

Eventually, it thinned a little and you could just barely see the tall figures malicious grin just below his piercing red eyes; piercing red eyes that glowered at Danny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Umm…I just wanted to add that if you have any questions about Jack and Maddie's discoveries, I'll happily explain it to you better. Um, yeah, I'll update soon. Oh and Woot, SAT's are done! And just because I like to say it, I'll say it again, SAT's are DONE!**


	7. A choice

Sam and Tucker immediately knew who the ghostly intruder was. Sam jumped in front of Jack and Phantom; she held a protective posture. Tucker jumped in front of Maddie and Fenton, also in protection.

"Get out of here Vlad!" Sam yelled, "Danny doesn't need you making things worse!"

"Yeah," Tucker added, "What she said."

"Vlad?" Maddie stared at the figure floating in front of them, "Vlad Masters?"

Vlad looked at her. His face showed a touch of worry for just a second, but then, it was gone. He sighed and flew down so that he was face to face with Maddie. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Maddie," He smiled, "You always were able to see right through me. That lab accident years ago; it gave me ghost powers, but that's not all it did. It made me lose my chance at you!" his smile turned to an angry scowl, "and it's all big fat Jack Fenton's fault!" he glared at Jack.

Maddie wrenched her hand away from his. She gave Danny to Sam and turned back to Vlad. She grabbed a hand full of Vlad's coat and pulled him down so that his nose was almost touching hers, "Listen Vlad! No one and I mean NO ONE dumps on my family! You got that! And I don't love you, I never have loved you and I never will love you. My heart belongs to Jack," she shoved Vlad away and ran up to Jack, who gave Phantom to Tucker, and hugged him. Jack Fenton was the only one for her.

Vlad clenched his fists, "No," his eyes seemed to glow an even brighter red. Then a smile crept across his face. He turned invisible and the next thing they knew Fenton and Phantom were floating in the air above them.

"Danny!" Sam tried to grab them, but they were too high for her fingers to reach.

They flew over to the portal and floated in front of it. Vlad became visible, holding each Danny by the collar. He had an evil grin plastered on.

"Either you come with me, Maddie, or you're son will," he held the two Danny's in front of the portal as though he was about to throw them both in.

"Danny!" all of the family and friends yelled out to him.

Vlad pushed them a little closer, "You or him."

"Vlad, I…" Maddie glanced at Vlad then at Danny then to Jack. She wasn't sure what to do.

Danny F's eyes flickered open, "Wha…what's going on? Where am I?" he saw Vlad holding him by the collar, "Vlad!"

Vlad was a bit surprised by Danny's sudden awakening, but soon shook it off and turned back to Maddie.

Danny squirmed, but his entire body hurt. If Vlad tried to fight him…he wouldn't be able to do anything. He looked at his family with pleading eyes. He needed their help.

Maddie saw Danny's pitiful look. Her mind was racing. What was she going to do? She couldn't do that to Jack, but she wasn't going to let Danny get hurt. She kept looking at the three people involved in her decision.

"I'll…I" Maddie stuttered. Jazz came up behind her.

"Mom, don't give in. I've got a plan," Jazz backed away and gave her mom a wink. Then, Maddie looked at Vlad, a new determination in her eyes.

"I can't do that to Jack. I'm sorry Danny," she let her head fall, but it wasn't a sad look she had. She looked over at Jazz, who had quietly boarded the specter speeder.

"Mom!" Danny tried to reach out but Vlad shocked him brutally, "No." he had no strength left. All he could do was look at his mom with sorrow filled eyes.

"Fine, if that's your decision," Vlad turned and flew into the portal.

The world seemed to go in slow motion as Maddie watched as her son was lead away into the ghost zone; His blue eyes staring into her violet ones. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. If Jazz's plan didn't work…she would never see her son again.

"Everyone get in fast!" Jazz was at the controls of the speeder. Everyone ran into it and buckled themselves in. Jack closed the door and took a seat next to Jazz. Maddie took the controls and they flew into the depths of the ghost zone.

Jazz stayed in front and turned on the scanner.

"Human found," the scanner showed a picture of Danny. He was moving at a fast pace, but it wasn't towards Vlad's portal.

Sam and Tucker quietly sat in the back as they let the moment they just had sink in.

"Why would Mrs. Fenton just let Vlad take Danny?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Well, apparently, Jazz has a plan, but if it doesn't work," Sam stopped and stared out the window.

Tucker put a hand on her shoulder reassuridly, "Danny will be fine. Everything will work out."

'Thanks Tucker," She looked at him for a second, and then turned back to the window, "I hope I can believe that."

"We need to go faster," Jazz said. Maddie pulled a lever and the jets roared louder. The speeder shot ahead. They were catching up, but Vlad was still flying pretty fast.

"So Vlad was a ghost this whole time," Maddie commented as she steered the speeder.

"Well, actually, he's half ghost, like Danny," Jazz told her.

"How long has Danny known?"

"Since the reunion thing; Vlad beat him up pretty good one night. He told me the entire story after I figured out his secret."

"Jazz? Why didn't Danny ever tell your father and me about his powers? We could have helped him?" Maddie asked the one question she wanted the answer to the most.

"Well, I think you should ask Danny that. But I think he was scared. I mean you _are_ ghost hunters and he _is_ a ghost. I think he thought that you would try to experiment on him and stuff. He thought you wouldn't care about him anymore." Jazz told her.

Maddie sighed, "I guess he had a reason. After all those times we said we wouldn't care if a ghost was hurt, and we told him how much we wanted to catch a ghost. But Danny is our son! We would never try to hurt him. Never."

"Well, I guess he wasn't sure.'

Suddenly the speeder made a jerk as something hit it. Maddie got the speeder back on track, but as soon as she looked before her she gasped.

They were surrounded by thousands of ghosts, and they didn't look happy. They began to advance towards the speeder and Maddie was sweating bullets.

"Mom! Get out of here!" Jazz screamed. There was another loud crash as the ghosts began to ram the speeder. Maddie turned the ship only to see Vlad and the two Danny's just outside the circle of ghosts surrounding them. Vlad stared at the speeder; he had the same evil grin on.

"Danny," she whispered.


	8. I'm Not Leaving

Maddie stared at her son in the clutches of her former college friend. Vlad stared back at her, that hideous grin just made Maddie flare with anger.

He was a traitor. He was an evil lying scum, and Maddie hated him for what he was doing. She wasn't going to let her son be harmed by that horrible man. She wasn't going to let that happen, no matter what.

"MOM! Jazz fell to the floor as the Speeder continued to jerk, "GO! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!" Maddie gripped the wheel; a persistent glimmer showed in her violet eyes, "I won't leave Danny!" With that she flew straight into the hoard of ghosts surrounding them. She didn't think of the consequences, she just acted.

"What!" Jazz shouted in disbelief, "We can't fight them!"

Maddie didn't pay attention, she just went.

--------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------------------

"_What are they doing? They can't fight all of them! They'll get hurt," _Danny thought. The last thing he wanted was his family to get hurt trying to help him.

He squirmed in Vlad's grasp, "Let me go!" he didn't sound as convincing as he had hoped, but at least he could talk a little louder than before.

"And why would I do that, boy? Your mother is coming straight to me," He looked at Danny. His face showed how glad he was that everything was working out.

"NO!" Phantom flew out of Vlad's grasp. Vlad hadn't even noticed her had woken up, so he had no chance to stop him. All he had the chance to do was through a small ball at him, which exploded when it hit him. It created a small belt around his waist.

Phantom barely noticed the ball; he flew as fast as he could to where his family was. He ignored the pain that shot through his body. He wasn't going to let them get hurt. He wasn't.

------------------------ --------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

"We can't keep this up much longer!" Jack yelled to his wife as he shot ghosts through the open window.

The speeder was battered and dented, but it was still going. Weapons shot ghosts away as fast as you could say, "Maddie," but it wasn't fast enough. There was just too many.

"Keep going! Danny's out there and we're going to help him!" Maddie switched to another weapons as the one she was holding burst to pieces.

Suddenly, a green light emitted from a few feet away from the speeder. It glowed brighter and brighter, until a minute later it seemed to explode and ghost flew everywhere. The light faded, and the group saw something come over to them. It turned intangible and phased into the speeder.

Maddie, Jazz, Jack, Sam and Tucker all aimed at the spot where the figure was sure to appear, ready for anything. When he finally turned tangible again they got what they weren't expecting. Phantom.

He had his hands raised above his head and a green glow shone around them. His breathing was heavy and he was sitting on the ground with one knee pressed against his chest. He focused everything on what he was trying to do, until a green shield formed around the speeder.

"Oh Danny!" Sam ran up to him and hugged him, "Danny? Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine. Just get out of here. I can't keep this shield up much longer," He panted through ragged breaths. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. If you saw him, one could tell how much energy he put into that shield.

Maddie ran back to the controls and pushed the speeder into full throttle. It shot through the ghosts, throwing them every which direction, but each time one hit impact with the shield Danny winced. Sam stayed by his side and encouraged him.

Jazz stared out the window, watching as ghosts flew by. She watched the shield fade in and out. She watched as the green clouds became visible.

Jack sat by his wife, shooting any ghost that managed to get threw the shield when it weakened.

"Mrs. Fenton, you might want to hurry!" Tucker made known. Danny was sweating bullets. He was using way too much energy…energy he didn't have. Energy, that Fenton would have to give up because he was wasting it.

Maddie could see the ending of the vortex of ghosts, but the shield faded into an almost see threw layer. Phantom began to scream in pain. He couldn't do it; he was too weak; his body just couldn't use all that energy.

Maddie shot through the opening just as the shield fell and she heard a small thump from behind her. Phantom had fallen unconscious. She looked straight in front of her, just to see the edge of Vlads cape disappear in a large floating castle.

"Darn you Vlad. I'm going to kill you when I get Danny back!" Maddie said under her breath. She led the speeder into the darkness of the musty castle filled with haunting unknown.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Danny squirmed in Vlads grasp as he watched his ghost half fly into the huge ball of ghosts, "Vlad! Let Me Go!" it was a bit stronger this time, but it hurt him to yell.

"Don't waste your strength boy. Your ghost half just entered his doom and yet your mother is still mine. Everything is going as I planned."

Danny turned back to the ball. To his dismay…Vlad looked to be right. There was no possible way Phantom was going to get through there. It just wasn't possible. His expression turned downcast, and he no longer put up a struggle. It was useless, he just couldn't do it. He was too weak.

Vlad stared at the ghosts, his expression was victorious…in the beginning, but it eventually faded into a small wondering frown. Phantom _actually _seemed to be making progress. How? He was weak beyond measure. How could be get anywhere? He heard a small grunt from Danny and turned to face him.

Danny's face had gone pale, almost pure white. He looked exhausted, like he had gone through a life threatening battle. Vlad cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Danny could feel the energy being drained from his body. He would be screaming, but it even took needed energy to do that. Phantom must have been using energy like a light bulb, because he was being drained like a water faucet.

He saw a green light coming from some ghosts near the outside layers of the ball, but it soon faded. He knew what it was though, because as soon as it faded he fell unconscious.

Vlad also saw the light, and he too knew what it was. He felt Danny go limp in his grasp, but decided to ignore it. He flew into the castle that floated behind them. His cape whipped in the wind that blew through the windows, disrupting the castles silence. His red eyes glowed in the darkness, but Vlad knew where everything was.

He flew to the center room and went up a spiral staircase. He walked down. Yet another hall, until he reached a room with a heavy metal door. He opened it and went in.

The room was darker than the rest of the house, but again, Vlad knew it like the back of his hand. He through Danny into a corner and immediately a white light engulfed him.

"Time to get to business," Vlad smirked as he looked at Danny; the white light now lifting him into the air, leaving him dangling helplessly inches from the floor.


	9. Broken Down

"I can't see anything!" Jazz yelled into the darkness.

The speeder glided through the huge castle. Maddie flipped on a light, but it only lit up a few feet in front of them, so the rest of the castle was black unknown. It had stone wall and staircases. In every corner there was a glass vase and armor statues lined the walls. It had a weird grey glow to it and they could here small ghosts scurrying around on the floors.

"This place gives me the creeps," Tucker commented as he stared out the window.

"I never knew…the ghost zone could be this dark," Sam finished wrapping Phantoms torso for the second time that day, "It's always glowing."

"Yeah, I know. What is this place exactly?" Jazz stared out the window on the opposite end of Tucker.

"If we knew, we would have told you, wouldn't we," Sam put Phantoms arm around her neck, then put her arm around his waist and lifted him up. She carried him to a seat in the back and laid him down. She grabbed a blanket from a little overnight cabinet and covered him up. With a quick look at him, she joined Tucker at the window to gaze upon the wonders of the unknown.

"The detector says he's here," Maddie saw the green outline of her son blinking on the speeders detector. Suddenly, all the lights in the speeder died, including the detector. They heard the whirring of the engine die and the speeder crashed to the floor.

"What happened?" Jazz asked, picking herself up off the floor.

"I don't know. The speeder had lots of power and the engine was in fine condition. I don't know what happened." Maddie looked at all the control. It didn't make since, everything was in perfect order.

"Why didn't we go through the floor? We _are_ in the ghost zone and in the ghost zone we can go through stuff," Sam whispered to Tucker.

"I don't know," Tucker answered, "You want to check it out?"

"No. I don't like this place. It seems dangerous," Sam stared out the window once more. She thought she saw a faint white light in the corner of the room, but other than that, blackness.

"Do you see that?" Jazz was staring out the window next to Sam.

Sam nodded.

"I think…I think it's a person," Jazz squinted her eyes to get a better look, "Maybe they can help us."

She never received an answer as the light came towards them. It grew in size and soon it began to look more like a human than just a white glowing ball. It reached the window and a thin hand gently touched it, causing Sam and Jazz to lean back a little.

The figure stood in front of the window and opened its glowing pink eyes. She stared at the two girls with those sorrow filled eyes. A look that could make any one feel bad for her.

The rest of her body finally took shape. She was wearing a pure white dress that was about a foot longer than her legs. Her longs sleeves covered her hands, except the one touching the window. Her glowing white hair was pilled on top of her head. She didn't look old, although she had white hair; she looked to be about fifteen or sixteen.

"Um…hello?" Jazz waved from inside the speeder and smiled slightly.

The girl just stared at her, not moving an inch.

"Um…can you tell us where we are?" Jazz brought a hand to the back of her neck in nervousness.

Silence.

"Look! Are you just going to ignore us or are you going to help us out?" Sam crossed her arms and stared the girl in the eyes.

The girl took her hand from the window and looked down. For a few minutes there was silence, then, the girl looked up and glared at Sam. Her eyes were crimson red and she had a wild grin on.

"Get Out!" Her eyes glowed a little brighter.

"Not until you answer our question!" Sam glared right back at the ghost.

"GET OUT!"

"ANSWER US!"

The girl didn't protest this time, but her grin grew. She turned invisible and intangible and flew into the speeder.

"Where are you?" Sam screamed, hoping to find an answer from the ghost.

"Sam, who are you yelling at?" Tucker asked from the opposite window.

"There's a ghost in here," Sam searched the speeder with her eyes until she saw Phantoms eyes fly open, but they weren't green. They were red.

"Get out of him!" Sam ran towards Phantom, and grabbed him arm.

"Get out of my home!" the girl screeched through Phantoms body. She wrenched her hand away from Sam and glared at the teen, "I know you love him, Sam. If you don't get out of my house, I'll kill him…right in front of you all."

"_How does she know my name? What is she going to do to Danny?"_ Sam didn't budge from her spot, "Who are you?"

"I am Darcie. I live here now get out!" Phantom's fist glowed green, and his eyes glowed with anger.

"Look, Darcie, we're not leaving, and even if we wanted to, we can't. Our ship broke down and our friend is in this castle somewhere," Jazz walked in front of Sam.

"Why do I care? I told you to GET OUT!" she grinned, "and you didn't listen. So now, you're little ghost friend, dies." She laughed and they saw a shock go through Phantom's body. Darcie flew out of his body and the speeder, leaving only her laugh to be heard, and that too faded away.

Phantom held his head and fell back. Jazz jumped just in time to catch him.

"Jazz? Sam?" he looked at the two girls, "What…what happened?"

"Oh some ignorant ghost came-" Jazz was cut off as Phantom gasped. He was staring at his hand, which was slowly dissolving in to bubbling green ectoplasm. It was spreading to the rest of his body, and soon his entire hand was dissolved and it was eating up his arm.

"Danny you're. You're melting," Jazz gawked at her little brother, whom she was still holding in her arms.

Sam knew what was happening. This is what had happened to all of Danny's clones, but how did Darcie do that to the real Phantom?

She ran to a cabinet and shuffled around, trying to find a certain thing. She took a quick glance at Phantom, who was looking at her with hope filled eyes as the ectoplasm at away at his torso. She continued to search.

------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------

Vlad floated in the middle of the room with his arms behind his back; staring at Danny. He heard the awaited visitor phase through the wall and float behind him.

"I have done what you wished, master." Darcie floated behind her leader, waiting to see what he would say.

"Good, good. Tell me, how long?" Vlad didn't turn from his gaze.

"He should be completely dissolved in ten minutes," She told him, her tone of voice showed no expression. She obeyed her orders like a servant.

"Good. Now you may go," Vlad picked up a small vile off of the counter next to him.

"Thank you master," Darcie left the room, so Vlad was left to himself. He held the vile in front of his face and grinned, "Very good." He laughed as he walked towards Danny.

--------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

**Weird Chapter… okay I finally managed to put up a summery for my next story. It's called Paighn and if you want to see what it's about, look on my profile. Oh, and thank you everyone who reviewed. You helped me break my 100 point. Thank you sooooo much! Until next update, JJaD.**


	10. No Choice

Awe, I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped. Oh well, that's fine. It was a strange chapter. I just hope I don't mess this story up. I've tried not to, but I'm not the best writer and I may. Well, keep trying, right? So, here is the long awaited update.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -----------------------------

"Mom! We have a little bit of an emergency back here," Jazz fanned her brother with her hand, thinking that it might help, although it didn't.

Sam was throwing random objects over her shoulder, obviously not finding what she was looking for.

Maddie looked behind her, and her eyes widened in shock, "Jack, Danny needs out help!" she didn't even wait for him to answer before she flung herself out of the seat and joined Sam at the cabinets.

"I can't find it!" Sam yelled, she gritted her teeth, "Where can it be?"

"You look for it, I'll spare us some time," Maddie ran to the back of the speeder and opened a closet. She pulled out a small ray gun and pointed it at Danny.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Jazz pulled her brother away from her mother aim, "Danny needs our help, not shot."

"I know that. This gun will freeze him, and hopefully stop him from dissolving, for a while." Maddie fired, hitting her target on the bulls eye. Danny screamed at impact, but soon stopped as a block of ice formed around his body. His entire body completely froze, and since he was a ghost, it didn't affect him much, except it stopped the dissolving.

"Sam, find the antidote, this will only stop it for about ten minutes," Maddie threw down the now empty gun and started to dig threw every nook and cranny that could hold something.

Jazz stared at her brother; now frozen in her arms, "It'll be okay, little bro. We'll figure this out." she laid him down on the seat and went to help the others.

Jack decided that the best way he could help in this situation was to get the speeder back up and running. He jumped out of the vehicle and ran up in front of it. He pulled up the lid and got to work.

Sam screamed in frustration, "Where could a stupid thing like that go?"

"Dad probably put it in here. We can never find where he puts anything," Jazz said, looking at her brother again. She knew he wasn't going to move, but she couldn't help but worry about him. Even if it was just his ghost half, so many things had happened to him. She just had to help him pull through all of this.

"_I have to get back to my human half. We're both going to die if I don't. Vlad will win. I can't let him win. I won't let him win!" _Danny did the only thing he could do, think. "_I'm going to keep my promise. I'm going to keep helping this town. I won't let a villain win like this. It's not going to happen!"_

A small twinge of pain shot through Danny's body, telling him he only had a limited amount of time, "_There must be some way to contact my human half. Come on, think!" _Danny focused everything on trying to contact his other half. If he wasn't frozen in a solid block of ice, he was sure he would be sweating from exhaustion. Finally, he could see a very blurred vision of Vlad. He has a small vial and had just attached it to a needle.

"Ah, now, time to run a few tests," Vlad grinned and walked up to Danny.

"_No,"_ Phantom knew Fenton had to get away, but he couldn't. He was like a little guinea pig to Vlad.

Vlad stuck the needle in Fenton's neck, causing his blue eyes to snap open.

"Now, you are going to obey everything I say, alright?" Vlad looked the boy squarely in the eye.

"No…I'll never…obey you," Fenton chocked a bit at his words, but got the out barely coherent. As soon as he objected a burn went through his body. It was almost like an oven, but the heat couldn't be turned off by the object it was meant to cook.

"You _will_ do everything I say, and I _will_ train you, understand?" Vlad narrowed his eyes a little.

Danny's eyes widened and he gasped at the pain that shot through his body. He couldn't answer him, he was just barely holding back screaming.

"Understand?" Vlad repeated himself.

"_Don't do it, don't do it. No matter how much pain, don't do it," _Phantom pleaded with his other half. If he gave in, things would not go well.

"I…won't… obey you!" Danny's voice melted into a scream as the pain increased.

"Yes, you will. Weather you want to…or not," Vlad frowned and stepped away from Fenton, leaving him to deal with his own pain.

"I found it!" Jazz's voice cut threw Phantom's concentration. He lost the picture of Vlad and it faded back into his own surrounding. Jazz held a small tube filled with small round pills in it.

"Give them to Danny!" Sam and Maddie cried, simultaneously.

"But he's in a block of ice. How am I ever going to give them to him?" Jazz's hands were shaking slightly. Her brother's life was in her hands.

"Here," Maddie threw her an ecto gun, "Shoot the ice with this. It'll crack and hopefully, Danny will be able to get out, but the dissolving process will restart."

Jazz nodded. She held the tube in her mouth while she grabbed the gun and shot the ice. A huge crack went through the middle of it. Jazz kicked it and the top half fell off. Danny's green eyes glowed and he stared up at her.

"It's all right Danny. Everything is okay," she saw the bubbling ectoplasm start up again, eating at the rest of his torso. She uncorked the tube and took out one of the pills, "Here eat this." She dropped the pill into his mouth and swallowed.

Minutes seemed like an eternity. Only the left half of her ghost brother still existed, and nothing was happening.

Danny groaned. A strange feeling had taken over his body, and it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Jazz, its working!" Sam ran up to the two siblings. Danny had stopped dissolving and they could see his right half. It was faded, but it looked as if it was returning.

"But I don't understand. How is that possible?" Jazz brought a finger to her chin as she watched her brother reappear before her eyes.

"Those pills were made to bring a ghost back to life…well, not exactly life, but you get the point. They're able to use whatever ectoplasm they touch to search and rehabilitate that same type of ectoplasm, no matter what happened to it. In this case, Danny ate it, causing it to know what type of ectoplasm he has and bring him back," Maddie kneeled down next to the three.

"We have…to find…Fenton," Danny's voice was more ragged than before, but he sounded determined.

"Honey, we-" Maddie was cut off as all the lights in the speeder flashed back to life. The engine started to whir again and the scanner showed Danny's outline again.

"Jack!" Maddie jumped up and hugged her husband, who had returned to the speeder covered in black smudges, "You fixed the speeder."

"Yep. When my family's in danger, I stop at nothing to get them back," Jack beamed and hugged his wife back.

Suddenly, they heard a frustrated pain filled scream come from within the house. Someone was in trouble. Someone they all knew.


	11. Coming

"Danny!"

Maddie jumped into the passenger seat, followed by Jack who took his place in the driver's seat.

"Hit it!" Maddie buckled her seat belt and prepared to take off.

Jack pressed down on the peddle and they shot off farther into the castle.

------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Danny clenched his teeth to try to avoid screaming. Screaming would only tell Vlad that his plan was working, and he knew that was what he wanted. He wasn't going to let that creep get control of him.

"_You know it only hurts because you refused to obey, right?" _Danny was beginning to fight with his mind, "_Just obey him! Everything will stop if you do. All the pain, all the doubt, everything will go away."_

"No! I…won't obey him!" Danny yelled at himself, but immediately shut his mouth when a scream threatened to release itself. This was too much for him.

"_Obey him! It'll fix all of this." _

"_No! No it won't. It'll only make things worse."_

"_What, Do you like pain? _

"Stop it," Danny closed his eyes and raised his head towards the ceiling, "Vlad! Get out of my head!"

"_Why are you so sure it's Vlad?"_

"I said…get out of my head!" Danny clenched his fists and tried to break free of the barrier holding him, but to no avail. He was stuck with the person he hated, to be cruelly manipulated in his own mind.

"_You will do as I say, boy, and I must say, this way is much more efficient" _Vlad laughed, causing Danny to cringe.

He refused to talk to the older man any more. He was just messing with him, and if he held out long enough Vlad would leave him alone.

"_Don't you want the pain to stop?"_

Danny tried to blur out his voice, but he desperately wanted to end the pain that continued to torment him. Vlad was going to pay for this and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"_Obey me and it will all end."_

"No!" Danny screamed, unable to hold it back any longer. His body shook as all its pain was released and his muscles tensed.

Vlad laughed as he watched his little experiment cry out on agony.

"You're time will come, boy. Just wait."

------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Sam held on to the seat cushion for dear life as the speeder shot through the castle at a lightning fast speed.

"How can you guys even see where you're going?" Jazz asked.

"We don't need to, Jazzipants. The scanner shows it all." Jack kept a firm grip on the wheel, making sure not to swerve into a wall.

"I hope Danny's okay," Sam looked at Jazz, "Cause I'm not so sure we'll be." The speeder made another jerk, adding to the occupants' jostled annoyance.

"Doesn't he have a cell phone? Why can't we call him?" Tucker asked from the back.

"Yeah, Vlads just gonna let him answer his phone, Tucker," Sam narrowed her eyes and brought a hand over her head to show emphasis.

"Well, we could at least try," Tucker pulled out his cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

"He's hopeless," Sam turned back towards Jazz.

Tucker held the phone to his ear to hopefully await an answer from his best friend.

-------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Vlad had left Danny alone for a few minutes, giving Danny time to gather his true thoughts. He had stopped screaming and his body was limp. He was on the edge of going unconscious because of the pain, but that wasn't on his to do list.

"_Alright…I'm stuck…in a room, and the only other living thing is…Vlad. I can get through this." _Danny squeezed eyes shut and took a deep breath. This seemed to drown out some of the pain in him.

He was aroused out of his thought when his cell phone rang. "_Vlad didn't take that away?"_ he gingerly reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" his voice was weak and cackled, and he knew the person on the other end could hear the pain he held inside.

"Dude, you're alive!" Tuckers loud voice made Danny cringe.

"He answered?" Sam jumped from her seat and put her ear by Tucker's cell so she could hear the entire conversation.

"Tucker!" Danny gripped the phone harder.

"You sound horrible. You okay?" Tucker sounded concerned.

"That depends on what 'Okay' is," Danny glanced around the room to make sure Vlad wasn't there, "How's…my other half?"

"He's asleep. After this ghost girl tried to melt him, he's pretty tired," Tucker leaned back on the seat to avoid being smashed by anxious girls.

"Good." Danny groaned as the pain made another surge through him.

"Danny, where are you?" Sam managed to wrench the phone away from Tucker so she could talk to her friend.

"I don't…know. But Vlad could be anywhere," Danny was a bit relieved to hear her voice. He knew he could count on Sam to be worried about him, "I don't see him right now but-" a sudden jolt of pain shot through him. It was worse than the other and caused him to scream out in pain.

"Danny? Danny answer me!" Sam held the phone with both hands, making sure not to miss a thing he said.

"Sam… get…Vlad," That was all he could say before the phone fell to the floor and an exhausted Danny Fenton was floating unconscious in the barrier Vlad had made.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"Danny? Danny!" Sam screamed into the phone, but got no answer. She hung up and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling.

"Sam? Sam what happened? Is Danny alright?" Jazz put a hand on the Goths shoulder.

"I don't know Jazz." Sam avoided the red heads gaze. She couldn't let anyone see the tears forming in her eyes.

"We're almost there kids," Maddie was still facing forwards, and she still had the determined look on her face, "We're going to get Danny out."

"Are you? Are you really?" the speeder came to a screeching halt as the ghostly figured floated in front of them.

"Vlad, where's Danny!" Maddie glared at her newest enemy.

"No where you're getting to, woman."


	12. Time to Choose

Well, today started out well. It feels like one of my friends ripped my heart out and threw it against a wall just to pick it up and do it again. 'Tis not a very good feeling and I guess my music videos will be coming even slower now. This chapter may be a little depressing because that's how I feel right now. Ye be warned.

Anyway, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I won't keep you here forever, but I want you all to know I'm sorry and I love your reviews.

----------------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"I _will_ get to my son, Vladimir. There's anything you can do to stop me." Maddie gritted her teeth and gripped her ectogun tighter. She jumped out of the vehicle, never let her gaze wander.

Vlad smirked at the woman. His face could simply tell his thoughts. He didn't believe she would. He didn't believe in her, and yet he tried to make it sound like he loved her. Love needs trust, Maddie knew that.

Jack ran up to his wife with another ecto gun. Sam, Tucker and Jazz followed him, each with a separate weapon of there own.

"We need to find Danny." Jazz slowly started to inch towards Vlad.

"Who's going to watch Phantom?" Tucker motioned towards the vacant speeder.

"Mom and Dad will take care of it."

Vlad left his stare at Maddie to focus on the children that were slowly moving towards him. They didn't stop, nor slow down; arousing his curiosity.

The room became silent. No one fired a weapon, and no one left each other's gaze. Minutes ticked by and the kids got a little closer each time.

"Now!" Jazz bolted followed by Tucker and Sam. Maddie fired at Vlad, hitting him in the chest and causing him to fall back. She kept her gun aimed and ready, giving the kids a chance to get past him.

Vlad gritted his teeth and regained composure. He looked back at Maddie and fired an ectoblast at her weapon. He hit his mark and the weapon blew up into multiple small pieces.

"Come on!" Jazz pushed open a door and ran in.

"Are you sure Danny's-" Sam gawked at the long hallway. Doors lined the walls and the end never seemed to come.

The trio began to walk slowly down the hall. Sam looked at the glowing green cobwebs that hung along the room. Millions of small flies were tangled and strangled in the webs, some in which, the prey has not yet arrived. A small squeal was heard, causing her to jump back as a one eyed rat ran away from under her boot. The candle lit lanterns flicked, sometimes even going out and making it impossible to see one of the doors.

"I guess we have to search threw all of them." Jazz knocked on the first one, but the only answer they got was the echo of iron.

"Wait!" Tucker shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. A slight smile creeped onto his lips. He quickly pushed a few numbers, than stood quietly. His smile spread from ear to ear as a faint ring could be heard farther down the hall.

"Score!" Tucker raised the phone.

"Come on!" Jazz ran down the hall. The ring got slightly louder, but stopped after about a minute. Tucker redialed and it began again.

"Wow, Tuck. That phone is really coming in handy." Sam commented. Jazz skidded to a halt in front of one of the doors, causing Sam to run into her and Tucker to make them all fall to the ground.

Jazz groaned.

"Nice stop, guys." They simply smiled at her. She stood up and put her ear to the door.

"I think this is the one." She gently turned the knob, surprised that it wasn't locked. She pushed it open, hearing the small scratch of glass being pushed on the floor and a few bubbles in some sort of liquid.

"Danny?" she slightly poked her head in the room. Her aqua eyes scanned the room, taking in her new surroundings. It was dark and a musty smell reached her nose. The solid stone walls made the bubbling liquids echo throughout the room, giving it an eerie presence.

"Is he there?" Sam murmured in Jazz's ear. Jazz paused and opened the door a bit more. She moved into the room a little more. In the back corner a bright white light shone and she blinked a few times from sudden light in darkness.

"Danny." she finally managed to see the form of her unconscious brother inside the light.

Sam got impatient and pushed Jazz in the room. She stumbled and glared at her, but then focused back on Danny. His cell phone lay on the floor flashing green as a signal of a low battery.

Electric sparks crackled around his body and his cheeks held a slight pink color of strain.

"Is he-?" Sam held a hand up to the white barrier and multiple ripples erupted from where her hand touched. She immediately pulled away and looked at Jazz.

"We need to get him out of that…thing." She scanned the room again, looking for something to pierce the barrier. Her eyes stopped on a broken metal rod lying on the floor. She smiled and picked it up.

"This should do the trick." She raised it above her head and with one swift movement jabbed it into the barrier. It sparked and crackled, but she kept pushing against it. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow and her teeth gritted against each other. It roared and fought against her; lightning pulsed through the barrier.

"Come on Jazz! You can do it." Tucker encouraged her. She clenched her eyes shut and pushed with all her might, until, it seemed, as though the world slowed down and the bar slid into the light, missing Danny's arm by but an inch. The shield roared in agony. Electricity sparked in all directions until it couldn't keep it up anymore and died into a faded white mist.

Her brother fell to the floor with a thud, and she followed his action. She tried to catch her breathe before crawling over to him.

"Danny? Danny wake up." she shook him. Sam fell to her knees beside the two and grabbed Danny's hand. She smiled a little when she felt a steady pulse. She smoothed down his black hair, but her hand stopped on his forehead. It was burning hot, as was the rest of his body.

Something wasn't right here. She could remember Danny's painful screams on the phone. This, this must be what was causing it. Vlad was getting more powerful, if that was possible for a man his age. He was discovering more abilities, weather done by him, or someone else.

"Why are you trying to wake him up? Can't you see he's sleeping?" Darcy appeared staring into Jazz's eyes. A thin grin fluttered across her lips. Jazz scowled and pushed the girl away.

"Why are you here?" Sam grabbed her by the collar.

"Sam." She felt a warm hand on her arm. Danny looked up at her, eyes shining blue eyes finally getting the chance to see her again. He was clenching his chest with his other hand, and it trembled ever so slightly.

She forgot about Darcy and smiled at him. Darcy took the opportunity and floated back a little.

"I see you're awake." Vlad's voice made all of the kids turn and glare into his bright red eyes. Darcy smirked standing in front of him.

In his black gloved hand, Vlad held Phantom, by the neck and unable to get away. He too, glared at Vlad and tried to pull his hand away from his neck.

"Vlad," Jazz helped Danny stand, "Let him go!"

Vlad smiled and Darcy disappeared. She grabbed Danny and roughly pulled him over to her master. He grabbed him by the shoulder and sent another fiery wave of pain through his small body. He screamed, alerting all his friends.

"Daniel." Vlad lifted Danny so he could look into his eyes.

"I need to test you, to prove you to be what I need." The look in his eyes made shivers go down Danny's spine.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. Vlad turned him to look at Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

"Which will you kill first, Daniel? Them or Yourself." He turned Danny towards Phantom. His eyes widened.

"No." No he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to hurt his friends, but he couldn't kill Phantom or he'd die as well. He'd be letting his entire town down, along with his family and friends.

"Which one will it be?" he sent another pulse through Danny causing him to choke.

"Guys…I'm sorry." He looked at his friends. They gasped as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Phantom."

------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

faints Hello, my friends. This will be a long A/n.

Yes, it took me two months to write this chapter. Along with its writer's blocks and my other small habits pushing it around. I finally finished it! And I'm dead. I wanted to thank all of you for you're support, but this chapter is dedicated to my Friend Nadds. It's a B-day gift. Happy b-day my friend! Um, thank you for waiting and I'm hoping to update sooner now.


	13. Stay True to You

Did I really update this so long ago? Where is the time going?

------------------------ ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------

"Danny, no! You'll die!" Sam ran over to him. Her eyes held fear. He was always the kind of person to sacrifice himself before others. He was stubborn, and his mind wasn't easy to change.

"Get back over here." Darcy pulled Sam back with the rest of the group. Sam tried to fight back, but before she could make a move Vlad disappeared, along with both Danny's.

"No!" she turned to Darcy and glared into her eyes, "Where did he take them?"

"You'll see in a moment." Darcy didn't look back at Sam. Instead, she simply looked forward, at the place Vlad once floated. Sam felt a warm fuzzy feeling crawl up her body and watched as she turned invisible. She had gotten used to this feeling since Danny had flown her around invisibly so many times, yet she couldn't ignore it. Not like Danny could.

Darcy also turned her hostage crew intangible as she followed pursuit of her master. She entered a huge dome shaped room, in the very back of the old castle. This room looked as if it had been refurbished recently.

The room looked almost like a colosseum.

Sam saw Vlad down in a huge ring. He threw Phantom to one end of the stadium, and Danny to the other. The lousy smirk was still on his face; it made her sick.

Her mind wandered to Danny. He looked weak and scared, even if he didn't want to show it in front of his friends and family. His body was split in half, and he had no idea what to do. Something told her, faking it was not an option for him. All the things he'd ever done to win his fights weren't available. He'd have to think of something new.

Her thoughts were jerked away as she hit the ground with a thud. She immediately turned visible and touchable as Darcy released them.

Sam groaned and stood up, but this resulted in her falling again. They were inside a large ball, dangling from the ceiling by a thick metal chain. It dangled over a long pit that stretched into darkness. She looked to her side and saw Darcy, standing at a lever. Darcy smiled wickedly and pushed it down.

The ball lurched downward. Their eyes widened as the ball began to plummet to its doom. Darcy pushed the lever back to its position it halted. She laughed, thinking it was humorous.

"Why you little-" Sam's anger was cut short when a bell was heard. Vlad's voice rang out on an intercom.

"Now, this little competition is for a very good purpose dear boy," his announcement was directed towards Danny, "When you said you would be willing to kill your other half, you put yourself, as well as your friends into this battle." He chuckled.

Danny glared at him, as well as an identical glare from Phantom. Though, none of them said a word, thoughts swarmed through their minds. What was going through Vlad's sick mind? Why would he ever want to kill on of them? All his previous plans clearly said he needed them together so…why?

"One of you is stronger than the other. I need to figure out which one. Once I do, my little plan can go into action fully. Since all of my previous plans seemed to fail, I've done the research to make sure this one does not." He sighed as the memories of his failure flooded back.

"What are we here for?" Jazz raised an eyebrow at him. Honestly, this plan didn't seem as _full proof_ as he wanted it to be.

"You are here to make sure young Daniel does as I say." Vlad pressed a button in front of him and a large digital clock blinked to life above the stadium. On it, were three numbers, in bright red. Three minutes, was all they had.

"What…exactly, are we supposed to do then?" Danny pushed Vlad to the point.

"You said you would kill your other half when your friends where in the hands of my…partner." He motioned towards Darcy, "But you didn't think of the chances before you said what you thought was best. You thought you could get away from the words that came out of your mouth, oh but dear boy, you can't. Either you die, or they do.

He pointed at the group dangling above what could be their doom. Their lives where now in the hands of a fourteen year old boy, who was hanging between life and death as it was.

"You wouldn't kill us." Phantom sneered at him, "Me and you both know you want us."

A smirked tugged at Vlad's lips, but he kept it down in a thin line.

"When that timer runs out, if there are still two people in the ring, Darcy will let your friends fall to their death."

A small window was opened on the side of the stadium and it held a few things Danny would need. He grabbed ecto weapon, along with a bit of protection gear. He glanced warily at Phantom who was finally catching the clue that this was serious. They hadn't gotten to plan any sort of fake death attempt or trick Vlad scheme. Everything they did was upon pure child hood impulse.

The timer buzzed and the seconds began to tick away. Ever so slowly.

The two looked at each other, thoughts swarmed through their minds. They'd have to find a way to contact each other without actually talking in front of Vlad. If twin telepathy was real, then they had to have some sort of mind connection. They were the same person, after all.

"This is low, even for Vlad." Danny commented, "If he wants us dead so badly why can't he just do it himself?"

"Apparently he needs to find us 'worthy' of whatever stupid task he wants. As if he thinks we'd be his pathetic minion!" Phantom's statement was directed more towards Vlad than the conversation.

"Vlad is wack. He won't kill us, but he would kill Sam, Tuck and Jazz. So we need to do something." Danny stood up, but felt something stick him in the back of his neck. His hand instinctively went where the feeling had come from and he gasped as he pulled away a dart.

"Vlad! You che-" his throat suddenly closed up and his vision went black. Yet, his body did not fall to the floor. His breathing did not shallow, his eyes never closed.

"Danny?" Phantom flew over to his human half only to be hit hard in the chest, causing him to fly across the stadium and slam hard into the wall. He groaned as the wall cracked and cried out upon impact.

Phantom stood up, rubbing his head as it throbbed. He looked over at Danny and gasped.

His eyes were bright red.

"Oh, great."

------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

Gosh, I hate this chapter. I think I just destroyed this story. It took me so long to write this. I just couldn't get it right. I'm such a bad writer.


End file.
